


Adopting a hybrid - sterek addition -

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fingering, Fox!Stiles, Hybrids, M/M, Owner!Derek, Pantie kink, Riding, Size Kink, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: . Your Destiel fic ' adopting a hybrid ' have you considered writing a Sterek version? Like Derek adopting little fix hybrid Stiles and Stiles riding the fuck out of him in panties at night because I would really really like that ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting a hybrid - sterek addition -

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek was only here because otherwise his sister Cora would continue to bug him about being a 'shut in' and 'having noone' that's all this was. He wasn't actually interested in a hybrid. He was perfectly happy at home alone in his library. 

Still .. Well, he wouldn't mind some company, he guesses. Just to appease his family, of course. So here he is, outside the Hybrid adoption center. Money in his hand, palms sweating nervously. 

The woman who showed him in was lovely, dimpled cheeks and dark curls, happily chirping about his two options. Hybrid for company or Hybrid for sex. 

He'd barely managed to choke out sex, flush high on his cheek. The word coming out at more of a growl then anything. 

She'd only bounced delightedly and led him down the right corridor. Harping on about the different types of Hybrids. 

Dogs, Cats, rabbits. Some exotic creatures like snakes or birds for the more concerned buyer, he'd barely been listening if he were honest. Staring curiously into each cage that he passed.

One cat, blond curls and sharp fangs had rubbed over the bars and he'd all but winced. Hurrying forward away from sharp blue eyes and dark fur. 

None of them were taking his interest until they reached one of the last few cages and slid to a halt, turning to glance back curiously when wide, bambi brown eyes peeked up over the rim of glass. Followed by a fanged smile and a flash of orange. 

He'd taken a step forward, paused and turned back, wondering to the window'd enclosure curiously. 

"Why is this one behind glass?"

"Stiles? Oh he's a talker. He's sweet but he can be a bit much for most buyers."

Stiles. What on earth. 

He cocked an eyebrow when large fox ears perked up and a teen looking boy pressed against the glass. 

Holy shit he was gorgeous, one of his too-big ears flopping over his forehead, soft brown hair spiked slightly at the front. Those pretty eyes were fluttering at him, causing him to flush a little when obscenely pink lips crooked into a smirk. 

He kind of wanted to bury his face in the soft fur of that tail but he also, frankly, wanted to feel that mouth wrapped around his cock. 

He all but gasped when the fox licked his lips, swaying his hips like a fucking vixen and wiggled his fingers in a come hither manner.

He pretended not to notice how dimples was grinning at him delightedly when he mumbled a rough "guess he'll do" in her general direction. 

***

As it turns out, Stiles did talk. A lot. But he found himself not minding in the least, watching the way the teens fingers danced through the air. The way his button nose twitched when he talked, studied the line of moles over his cheek when he threw his head back to laugh, kitten fangs showing. 

They'd stopped at a store to grab essential, shirts and trousers. Too large plaid things that the kid had purred over delightedly. He'd informed Stiles that he owned the star wars DVD's already when the fox's eyes went glassy and starry looking. 

Their last stop had been the underwear section and he honestly thought he'd die of lack of blood to his brain when Stiles  _sauntered_ over to the woman's section and cheerfully threw a pair of dark red and satin blue panties right in his face.

"These ones, grumpy cat!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

He bought them anyway.

***

It was strange having someone filling the silence of his loft. The soft patter of Stiles' feet and the happy chirp of awe as the tv sounded through the room. 

Strange, but admittedly not to bad. 

He'd already Skype'd Cora, Stiles head tucked under his chin as the fix lounged in his lap, long legs splayed over his, snickering when Cora loudly boasted about being right. 

It was hard not to touch with a lap-full of tempting, smooth skin. Hard not to drag his stubble over that exposed neck and fuck up against the tight little ass in his lap. 

He managed it - barely.

They ate together, Stiles even cooked. Thundering into the kitchen and rambling about cooking such a good lasagna that Derek would have to keep him forever or die without it. 

Derek informed him that he barely survived when the fox watched him devour it. 

He had apparently earned a punch for that.

It was time for bed when he finally broke. Crawling into the warmed sheets, kicking of his jeans and shirt as he went. 

He'd made the mistake of looking up at the hybrid as Stiles wiggled out of his clothes, all clumsy movements and frustrated grunts, getting an eyeful of lace covered, smooth ass cheeks that had his head spinning and his cock filling. 

Jesus fucking Christ, it was going to be a long night. 

***

He woke up about midnight, startled out of sleep by low keening sounds at his side, sucking in a sharp breath when hot wet puffs of air blew over his neck, swallowing thickly when Stiles snuffled over his neck. 

During the night he'd rolled onto his back and the fox had draped over him like a blanket, soft tail tapping gently at his hip, leg over and tucked against his, thigh grinding deliciously on his very interested cock. Stiles' hand was on his chest, fingers dragging over the muscle of his pack, ears tickling his neck as Stiles mewled low.

Jesus the fox was just rutting up against his hip, making throaty sounds, hard little cock rocking into the dip of his side, leaking precum over the top of lace panties and against his heated flesh. 

He stifled a groan, tried slowly to slide from under the teen but Stiles was having none of it, making a sleepy sound of protest and wiggling his way further atop him, nipping sharply at his shoulder. 

His cock throbbed and his hips snapped up against the fox's leg, gritting his teeth at the jolt of pleasure up his spine, flexing the hand under the fox's back helplessly. 

"Mmm ~ Der'k"

He let out a shaky breath, hissing through his teeth and turned his head, taking in the sweat damn, red flushed face of the fox. Swallowing hard at the cherry red swell of his lips and dusting of his eye lashes. 

Goddamn, bad decision making skills. 

"Stiles. Wake up."

The grumpy 'no' he got in answer had him snorting slightly, gasping breathlessly when the fox hid his face into Derek's neck, clearly now awake and rolled, rolled right on top of him. Legs bracketing his hips, hands curling at his shoulders. 

"Stiles?"

He moaned low when that throbbing little cock slid against his, thin layer of underwear separating them as Stiles ground down, rolled his hips. Balls and shafts dragging heatedly over each other, Derek's eyes rolling slightly as his hands came up, squeezing at the curve of Stiles' hip. 

"Could feel your eyes on me, all night. But you didn't - you never touched me and I want that. I want you to touch me. You bought me for sex damn it, sex me up!"

He startled when Stiles slapped at his chest, brown eyes coming up to peer down at him, pupils blown wide and hungry, grin on his lips. 

"I'm more then willing grumpy,cat. In fact I'm so fucking wet for it, I'm already leaking, messed up my panties thinking about your big thick cock inside me. "

He made a sound like he was dying when Stiles straddled him, shifting and grinding that purt ass back against his dick, reached back and between them to tug down the fabric of his boxers, hot flesh aching and standing free. Grunting at the cold air hitting his drooling cock. 

Jesus, Stiles wasn't lying, he could feel the wet drag of slick over his cock through Stiles' panties. Trembled at the sheer heat of it, the openness of that tight asshole as the cock of his head caught on it, pushed against the covered entrance maddeningly.

"Jesus. Stiles. Are you sure?"

"Oh I am so so sure, fuck come on big guy, finger me open and fuck my ass and fill me up with your cum, _please."_

He growled low, grabbing and tearing at lace, baring Stiles glistening cheeks, one hand spreading them apart as he circled the twitching rim with his finger. 

He wished he could see it, wished he could watch as that hungry pucker swallowed him down to the knuckle. Watch the way it opened for his touch, stretched around two crooked, twisting, spreading fingers. Then three, watch as it got all puffy and slick, gaping for his cock. 

The look on Stiles' face was worth it though, the way his hips fucked down onto his hand and his mouth fell open, lips glistening from the mewled licks, the way brown eyes went dark and he struggled to keep them open. The filthy, wet sounds of his ass being fingered filling the room. 

"Fuck, look at you Stiles. Gorgeous, and all for me."

He snarled at the wave of possessiveness that hit him and made his cock dribble precum freely. Slid his fingers from Stiles' tight ass's grip, tangled one hand in his hand and dragged the fox down, tugging at his ears as he lapped at Stiles' lips. Kissed him hard and rough and claiming, nipped and sucked at his lower one as Stiles' waved his tail in the air like a fucking flag, rocking his ass back against Derek's cock. 

He chuckled when Stiles finally growled, pushing up, gasping for air and grabbed his own cheeks, spreaking them wide with one hand, grabbing Derek's cock with his other and guiding him to his now open hole. 

Jesus fucking Christ the teen was tight, clenching around his shaft. Slick guiding him in as Stiles' sunk down, face open and slack like he was fucking made for it, balls finally slapping against his cheeks when he was fully seated, panting brokenly, eyes shut.

"Fuck, ride me."

He groaned when Stiles whimpered and braced himself on Derek's chest, pushing himself up shakily before just dropping the fuck down, dragging a startled shout from him as the fox yipped in pleasure and tossed his head back, his own red flushed cock slapping against his stomach with each wild, hard bounce. 

He was trembling, gripping at milky thighs bruising, bracing his feet flat to the bed, knee's supporting the fox as he fucked up, pushing into that hot asshole, forcing him wide and deep, snapping his hips up as Stiles pushed down. 

He whined high in his throat when Stiles' eyes flew wide, tail going rigid. Trembling finely, cock jerking as he sprayed cum across their abs and Derek's chest. The air punched from his chest at the way the teen clamped down around his cock, thighs twitching and ears stood erect. 

He swore, swore and arched off the bed. Digging his nails into fine skin and throwing his head back, his orgasm coming from his toes, curling and spreading through him. Vision whiting a little as he fucking howled for it, filling Stiles' sloppy ass with his cum, the panties a completely mess, torn and sticky, a mere strip of fabric at Stiles' waist. 

He dropped back, letting the fox curl up against him, still seating in the teen, struggling to focus. Feeling Stiles make that rumbling sound low in his chest, long brilliant fingers smearing the cum into Derek's skin. 

He blinked a few times at his blank ceiling. Letting out a sharp gust of air. 

"So I can stay right?"

He grinned a little at the hopeful note in Stiles' tone, dragging the hybrid close and pressing a light kiss to his temple, sighing dramatically. 

"Only if you make that amazing lasagna again."

"Fucking knew you liked it you ass."

He smiled against twitching ears, arms tightening about his Stiles.

"Yeah. I did."


End file.
